1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic composition of the oil and water emulsion type for application to human skin.
2. The Related Art
Skin requires a certain amount of moisture to maintain a good feel and an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Water is lost through evaporation and through contact with harsh chemicals such as soaps and detergents. Dryness in skin can be overcome by application of moisturizing agents through the vehicle of a cosmetic composition.
Some types of cosmetic compositions are formulated with cleansers having the mission to remove make-up, sebum, grime and oil from face and throat. Properly formulated cleansers will quickly and efficiently remove previously applied face powder, rouge, foundation bases, cake make-up and lipstick.
Presently there are on the market a number of cleanser products, especially of the water rinseable variety. For instance, Pond's (ex Chesebrough-Pond's USA) is a cold cream brand that includes water, mineral oil, PEG-16 soya sterol, beeswax, PEG-8 dilaurate, behenic acid, cetearyl alcohol, ceteareth 20, ceresin, sodium borate and minor additives. Another product, Oil of Olay (ex Procter & Gamble) is a cold cream whose ingredients include water, mineral oil, polyalphaolefin, glycerin, isododecane, sorbitan stearate, cyclomethicone, caprylic/capric triglyceride, hexylene glycol, PEG-8 laurate, cetearyl alcohol, ceteareth 20, lauryl glycoside and various other minor components
Often the components necessary to achieve moisturization have some incompatibility with components required for cleansing. These incompatibilities manifest themselves in such disadvantages as product greasiness and dermal irritation. For instance, traditional cold cream is extremely greasy in feel. Water rinseable versions of cold cream such as those mentioned above are of considerably less greasiness but still could be improved. Additionally, there may arise the problems of physical aesthetics where the formulation becomes insufficiently viscous or phase separation occurs between water and oil.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition which imparts the dual advantages of a cleanser and moisturizer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition that is relatively non-greasy and free of mineral or vegetable oil.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition of adequate viscosity and phase stability between water and oil components.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition that functions as a cleanser and moisturizer while being relatively non-irritating to skin.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the following summary and detailed description.